the_adventures_of_peter_paddington_newtonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate
The U.L.T.I.M.A.T.E standing for The U L T I M A T E otherwise known as T.U or Ultimate is a fictional character from The Adventures of Peter, Paddington & Newton. It is an android designed alongside The Absolute in the 23rd Century on Parallel Earth under a secret government scheme to create the first robots that were capable of advanced warfare by giving them independent thought control. They are described as the main Anti-Heroes in The Adventures of Peter, Paddington & Newton and, like The Absolute, is mostly referred to as male, despite it being a robot and therefore genderless. It's signature move is called the Whitney Dive. Appearance And Design History And Background At the turn of the early 2200s on Parallel Earth, robotic technology had been developing to the point where robots where capable of performing day-to-day tasks such as house cleaning, maintenance, DIY etc. However, there was a struggle to create robots that were to serve in the front lines of war as every attempt resulted in the robot failing to compute specific instructions or end up being destroyed beyond repair. In 2202, the US, UK and the Russian governments teamed up to commission the start of the top secret F.A.A.W.M. project, standing for Fully Automated Android War Machines. The guidelines specified things such as the fire-power to fight against an entire army, hold a riot with ease, be multilingual, easy to operate and maintain, a highly reliable fuel source and last of all, the power of independent thought and to make their own decisions in battle. The construction began in 2210 in London, England not too long after a compound of metals was discovered that was stronger, immune to magnetism but slightly heavier than titanium which was to be used for construction. The first prototypes were completed around 10 years later, sometime in 2221 and were sent to the US, specifically Area 51 for showcasing and testing. During the testing sessions there, an alien creature with kitsune powers was discovered and the two prototypes intercepted it and managed to knock it into a comatose state. They brought it back to the base, analysed it and conducted numerous tests on it for approximately 6 months before it regained consciousness and escaped. The data they collected was impressive, considering it was alien and was used to improve the two robots for their final stage of development. Despite running into financial problems in 2238, the two androids were completed and fully operational sometime in 2246. They were dubbed The U.L.T.I.M.A.T.E and The A.B.S.O.L.U.T.E and each had some variations to their firepower and abilities, however, they both shared the ability to have independent thought and make their own decisions and choices as well as be feared robot super soldiers. Their creators were impressed with the results and they were subsequently sold to the army. In one example, The Ultimate was deployed to intercept a Russian Tupolev Tu-160 bomber and 3 Sukhoi PAK FA that entered British Aerospace whilst The Absolute infiltrated into a terrorist munition depot to interrogate and arrest members of an unnamed terrorist group. Even though the overall project was considered a success, the army noticed some faults with the twin androids. In 2051, they were once spotted to aid an injured soldier on the other side to shelter, which at the time, was seen as a bad thing in war. In 2053, the army sent complaints stating that the androids questioned their use of chemical warfare on a recent attack in the middle east, violating the Geneva Convention (in which the androids are programmed to follow.) After a few more mishaps and disagreements, in 2054, The Ultimate and The Absolute were sent back to their creators who had them both incarcerated and their weapons disabled for failing to listen to the instructions of higher authority. Several days in a prison in London, they both manage to break out since their Momentum shifters weren't turned off and thus, were able to use them to punch through the concrete wall and into the air duct to move into a different room. The Absolute lands in one of the break rooms for the guards, who were all armed with pistols with Bi-Triecity shells to paralyse the androids if need be. It then retaliates and takes out all the guards in the room with a shovel it found on the floor. Impressed with it's effectiveness, The Absolute keeps it and escapes with The Ultimate to track down their creators for revenge. After some frantic chasing, the twin androids caught up with their creators on a sinking oil rig, but were ambushed and knocked out before they had the chance to kill them. It was then decided that the androids needed to be punished even more severely, since creating robots with a completely independent thought process was deemed too dangerous for their society. They were sent to america to be tested against their will on new anti-matter blasters, however, during the test, a cartridge misfired and caused a huge explosion and rift in time and space in which The Ultimate and Absolute were caught in and were then sent through time, space and dimensions before landing on the Earth which TAPPN takes place on. Powers and Abilities To comply with the demand of a super soldier at the time, The Ultimate was created to be an extremely versatile and dangerous foe to fight against: Enhanced Jumping Capabilities - The Ultimate's hydraulic legs allow it to jump and rebound off different kinds of surfaces with ease and precession. It can jump 14 meters in the air. Fail-Safe - Alongside The Ultimate, The Absolute has a special device inside it called The Fail-Safe Retaliation Accumulator Device. If The Absolute takes a lot of damage in battle, it can be activated, causing The Absolute to glow a faint orange with electrical sparks flowing around the outside of it's body. It can then perform a combo of retaliation attacks which in most cases, would be an instant kill. Hypersonic Flight - Magnetism Immunity - The undisclosed compound of metals used to construct The Ultimate and The Absolute cannot be attracted or detected by magnets. Momentum Accumulation - Via the power of special chambers on it's writs and ankles called Momentum Shifters, The Absolute is capable of storing momentum energy and convert said energy into thermal and kinetic energy to boost it's strength and firepower in it's attacks to ridiculous levels. Momentum can also be charged by spinning it arms around or by colliding with walls or attacks. Paradox Immunity - The CPU of The Absolute can determine whether a phase is a paradox and will refuse to answer it under all circumstances. Railgun Protrusion Superhuman Acceleration - By utilising jets of highly compressed air on it's shoes, The Absolute can move as far as 70 feet away in less than 40 milliseconds to create the illusion of it teleporting. This is faster than the human eye can track and can be done on the ground or in the air. Superhuman Speed - The Absolute is capable of running at 75 miles per hour which, whilst is much slower than Peter, The Absolute can do so for as long as necessary thanks to the Nuclear Reactor. Due to it's unrivalled efficiency, even if it ran at maximum speed for a whole year, it would've only used 2% of his power supply. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes